Super Show 1: The First
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The first edition of Super Show (my version of In Your House and One Night Only)
1. Chapter 1

**I felt the need to write wrestling so I decided to make a series Special Show like TNA's One Night Only. This is purely for fun and have nothing to do with my curent storyline.**

* * *

The show opens in a light blue and black decorated arena with the UCW Special Show logo everywhere.

"Good eve night, ladies and gentlemen! I am Bobby Senior with Joey Mickey for the first ever edition of UCW Special Show which will showcase talents from UCW, HCW, and other local talents!"

"And the opening match of the night is justly about to start!" Joey said.

 **(Born In China)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, KAVZ!"

The young HCW rookie entered like Low Ki and got into the ring.

 **(Leave It All Behind)**

"And his opponent, from the lands of Samoa, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay entered with a white towel around his shoulders which he putted on a steel pose after getting in the ring and looked at the young HCW rookie.

The ref checked both men for any hidden objects before calling for the bell and starting the match.

Both men stood still for a long moment starting walking around and Kavz taunted Jay a few times with kicks. Jay then tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick out of nowhere, but Kavz caught his leg and pushed him back.

After taunting each other for a good moment, they locked hands and Jay locked Kavz' arm and transitioned into a Kimura Lock until Kavz broke free and started delivering blows to Jay's head.

Jay fought back and they fought on the floor a moment before Jay got on top and started delivering headbutts. However, Kavz wasn't going to give up and headbutted him back.

They violently fought on the ground until Kavz grabbed Jay's arm in a arm lock. However, Jay managed to reverse it into a One-legged Boston Crab.

After around 15 painful seconds, Kavz managed to flip and lock Jay into a Ice Pick submission hold. After 10 seconds, Jay reversed it into a Knee Bar submission hold.

Kavz fought back with chops to Jay's chest which didn't seemed to affect him and he let Kavz back up before slapping his face. He slapped back and the two men exchanged slaps to each other's face.

Jay ended up giving him elbow smashes to the face followed by kicks to his chest before irish whipping him in a corner and going for a corner Big Boot which Kavz dodged and chopped his back and kicking the back of his leg.

He ended with a Jump Enzuigiri to the side of his head which stunned him and followed with a violent Flip Kick to the top of his head which made him fall down and the crowd cheered for the young HCW man.

He went for the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

"What?! How can Jay kickout so soon after such a violent attack?" Bobby asked.

Kavz gave a double slap to Jay's head which made him glare at him in anger. Second time, Jay gets back up and looks at him in the face. Third time, Jay groans in anger.

Kavz ran in the ropes to receive a spin kick to the guts, a slap to the face, and a violent clothesline from Jay. He followed with the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Jay then got him back up and started giving kicks to his head before applying a violent suplex followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Jay grabbed Kavz' arm in a Cross Armbreaker which he soon transitioned into a Disarmer and a Crossface submission hold. After long seconds, he got Kavz back up and chopped his chest.

He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but he reversed it and tried to charge only for Jay to dodge and hit him with an Enzuigiri followed by a huge German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay didn't let him go and tried to go for a Dragon Suplex, but Kavz managed to break free and caught him in a Modified Black Widow submission hold. However, Jay managed to push him back and Kavz kicked his head before chopping him twice before hitting a Jump Enzuigiri on the side of his head which made him fall.

He went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Kavz slowly got Jay back up and started double chopping him again before knee striking his head and running in the ropes for a Running Knee Strike to the side of the head and finishing all with a Tiger Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz got Jay back up and started chopping his chest again and irish whipped him with the ropes, but he reversed it and received a dropkick to the leg from Kavz.

Once he was back up, Kavz started giving him a lot of chops, elbows and knee strikes until Jay fought back by slapping his face. They started exchanging slaps to the face once more until Kavz hit a Jump Enzuigiri to the head (again).

Kavz removed his elbow pads before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He got Jay back up and chopped his chest harder than before and tried to irish whip him in a corner, but he reversed it and finally hit a corner Big Boot to his face.

As he sat in the corner, Jay stomped Kavz' face many times before running on the side ropes and hitting a Running Big Boot to his face again. He then got him back up and applied a Jacknife Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay immediately caught Kavz into his STFU submission hold. As Kavz was about to reach the ropes, he transitioned it into a Crossface. As he got closer, Jay transitioned it into a Driver Seat.

Kavz suddenly acted fast to reverse it into a Cross Armbreaker but Jay putted his foot on the rope and the ref counted to four before Kavz broke the hold. He then started assaulting Jay's arm before hitting European Uppercuts and chops on him.

He then grabbed Jay's arm and applied another Cross Armbreaker while he was still up. He locked his legs around Jay's head as this last one was fighting to push his shoulders on the mat for the pin.

He soon managed to push Kavz back and this last started gave him even more chops before applying a violent back suplex. The ref started counting both men down.

Kavz managed to get for the pin at 5.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

This time, Kavz locked in his Dragon Sleeper submission hold but Jay managed to lift him up and hit a Death Valley Driver. The crowd was chanting: "This is wrestling!"

Jay then got Kavz back up and applied a Powerslam with the pin which had to be broken because Kavz' foot was on the rope. He putted Kavz in a corner and chopped his chest a few times before he putted him back in the corner and chopped Jay quickly.

He then dropkicked him in the corner before doing a snapemare and kicking Jay's back which had no effects on him. Jay got back up, did a snapemare on Kavz and kicked his back which had no effects on him either.

Both men removed the tape from their hands and lowered their knee pads to not hold anything back from that point. They started exchanging violent blows and chops and slaps before Jay hit a Big Boot to Kavz' face who replied with a Big Boot to his.

Jay knocked him down with a clothesline, but he backflipped and hit a violent dropkick to his head before receiving another clothesline to knocked him down for good. He then putted him back up before hitting Spin Slaps to his head.

However, he soon replied with an European Uppercut to his head followed by violent knee strikes to his face to the point Jay started bleeding from the nose. After that, Jay could barely hold on his feet.

Kavz finished with a Superkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the HCW rookie defeated a UCW veteran. Kavz celebrated while Jay used his white towel to clean the blood from his face before shaking hands with the young man.

"Jay Samoa lost to a HCW rookie! I can't believe it!" Joey exclaimed.

"Aaricho did a great job forming this kid. I'm sure he's gonna go far!" Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Top of the world)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Castle, England, BAGWELL MCBEEF!"

The big man entered under the cheers as he got into the ring and removed his blue jacket.

 **(No Resolve)**

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like Finn Balor and got into the ring to glare at his big opponent.

The ref called for the bell and started walking around until they locked into a clinch which ended with Bagwell against the ropes. They slowly let go of each other before Johnny kicked Bagwell's stomach and followed with smashes to his head.

He then chopped his chest before running in the ropes and geting knocked down by a shoulder tackle followed by another one. Bagwell then caught him with a body slam, forcing Johnny to retreat outside and into the crowd.

Johnny glared at Bagwell and grabbed a steel chair before getting into the ring. He wanted to smash Bagwell with it, but the ref prevented him from doing so and received a dropkick from Bagwell.

He then grabbed the chair from the ref's hand and threatened Johnny, making him go outside the ring once more. This time, he followed him outside and, as the ref was busy putting the steel chair out, Johnny used another one to smash Bagwell's stomach before the ref could see it.

Johnny then got back in and putted the steel chair in a corner while the referee counted Bagwell out (the crowd chanting TEN! each time for some reason). Bagwell managed to get back in and got assaulted by Johnny instantly.

He then putted him in a corner and irish whipped him really hard into the one with the steel chair, making Bagwell hold his back in pain. Johnny kept assaulting Bagwell's back with stomps.

He then grabbed Bagwell's legs and locked him into a Wall Of Jericho. Due to the size of his legs, Johnny was soon forced to turn it into a One-legged Boston Crab then to a STFU and finally, to a Crossface.

"Is it me or is he copying what Jay did during the previous match?" Bobby asked.

Bagwell suddenly flipped him in a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Back to the Crossface. Thanks to the crowd's encouragements, Bagwell managed to flip and get to the ropes, forcing the break.

As Bagwell rested in a corner, Johnny chopped his chest three times before irish whipping him in the opposite one and hitting a running chop to his chest, leaving a mark.

He then irish whipped him into another corner, but Bagwell bounced back and hit him with a violent clothesline. The two men then exchanged blows until Bagwell pushed Johnny in the ropes, followed him and jumped on him with a Crossbody.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bagwell then caught Johnny with a Deadweight German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny rested in a corner, Bagwell charged, only to receive a double foot counter to the face which didn't stop him from hitting a violent corner clothesline.

As Johnny was sitting, Bagwell went for his Meatball, but Johnny dodged, letting him crash. Bagwell got outside the ring and into the crowd.

Johnny followed, made him sit on a chair and chopped his chest before walking away to take momentum and running into him with a Running Dropkick.

Johnny then got back in the ring as the ref started counting Bagwell out (the crowd still chanting TEN!). At 9, Bagwell managed to roll back in the ring, but Johnny climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on his back with a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

He went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to go for a suplex, but Bagwell was too heavy. Bagwell was about to hit a suplex back, but Johnny landed on his feet, uppercuted him and they started exchanging blows.

Bagwell got the upper hand and ran in the ropes to hit Johnny, but he ducked and hit him with a Pelé kick. He then managed to apply a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Johnny climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Diving Double Foot Stomp followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked by the big man's resilience.

He tried to lift Bagwell for his Headbreaker, but he was too heavy and lifted Johnny to hit a Fireman's Carry Roll followed by a Running Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Bagwell ran into the ropes and received a chop to the chest from Johnny. He then ran into the ropes and got hit by a violent clothesline that made him flip.

As Johnny sat in a corner, Bagwell charged into him with his Meatball followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BAGWELL MCBEEF!"

The crowd cheered for the big man.

"A well deserved man for a big guy who worked hard!" Joey said.

"Yup: he's a former International Champion for a reason."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Arcaders, BOBBY GAMER & JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

The crowd cheered for the gamers duo as they entered and got into the ring.

 **(Blow me away)**

"And their first opponent, JIMMY AWESOME!"

He entered under the cheers and the "Awesome! Awesome!" before waiting for his partner.

"This guy, Jimmy Awesome, is one of the top fan favorites of HCW!" Joey said.

 **(Devastate)**

"And his partner, AUSTIN PERKINS!"

He also got cheered and the crowd chanted "DAB! DAB!". He high-fived Jimmy before getting into the ring and they high-fived with their opponents too.

Then, they started fighting and the ref called for the bell. Jimmy and Austin got the upper hand and irish whipped Joystick in a corner before Austin charged into him with a violent corner Dropkick followed by a step-up Enzuigiri by Jimmy.

They then ran back and hit a double corner Dropkick before Jimmy applied a Half-Nelson Slam. Bobby suddenly started giving blows to both Jimmy and Austin before ducking a clothesline from Jimmy and catching him with a Hurricanrana.

Austin tried to kick him, but Bobby caught his foot and asked the referee to hold it for him while he applied a Neckbreaker. As Austin was in a corner, Bobby tried to irish whip him, but he reversed and received a boot counter to the face.

He then got on the upper corner, but Austin and Jimmy on the apron both hit him with a Roundhouse Kick. Austin then got him on his back to apply a Backpack Stunner.

Meanwhile, Jimmy got outside to catch Joystick and throw him against the security barricade. Austin the got Bobby outside and made him sit on a steel chair before chopping his chest, making him fall back.

Jimmy then putted him against the apron and chopped his chest before bringing him back in and Austin tagged him before he chopped his chest against the corner.

Bobby started fighting back against him until he received a One-legged Dropkick to the head and Jimmy ran in the Arcaders' corner to knock Joystick down.

He then tagged Austin in and they applied a double suplex on Bobby. Austin then did a baseball slide on Joystick outside the ring before tagging Jimmy.

Meanwhile, Bobby smashed Austin in the face from the apron while Jimmy spat at Joystick outside which caused the ref to stop him from running into the ring while Jimmy hit a High Knee to Bobby.

However, Bobby fought back with a chop and ran into the ropes to receive a knee strike in the stomach from Jimmy who then ran in the ropes and Bobby caught him with a End Of Days (like Baron Corbin).

Bobby then rolled into his corner and finally tagged Joystick who ran to knock Austin off his apron. He then charged outside into him with a Suicide Dive between the lower ropes and scremaed: "NES RULES!"

He then ran back into the ring and ran into a corner to catch Jimmy with a Tornado DDT. He waisted no time and immediately ran outside into Austin with another Suicide Dive from the between the upper ropes.

He then ran back in the ring and into the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault to land on Jimmy in a Powerslam position which he reversed into a Tornado DDT.

He didn't stopped there and jumped outside and Austin with a Top Con Hilo and screamed: "RETRO GAMING POWER, BABY!" earning him cheers from the crowd.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and screamed: "STAR FOX!" before jumping on Jimmy with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. As Jimmy rested against the ropes, Joystick charged at him only to receive a boot to the face.

Jimmy then tried to smash him, but Joystick blocked and caught him with a violent Dragon Suplex. Austin then got into the ring and started assaulting Joystick.

He and Jimmy then tried to apply a double back suplex, but Joystick backflipped and caught both men with a Double Hurricanrana, making them fall against the middle ropes.

He simply kicked the rope in question to make them stand up before bobby came and with the help of Joystick applied a Double Sitout Standing Shiranui.

Both Arcaders then irish whipped Jimmy into a corner before Bobby charged into him with a corner knee strike to the head. He was then about to apply his Fatality! (Gory Bomb/ diving somersault cutter combination) with Joystick, but Austin kicked the back of Joystick's head from the apron.

Austin then climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Bobby with his Diving Codebreaker. Jimmy followed with a Pedigree and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy and Austin chopped Bobby's chest at the same time before Austin hit his head with a Pele Kick (Feeling Perky?). Jimmy followed with a Superkick to his head and another pin from Austin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Joystick jumped in time to break the pin before assaulting Jimmy. He irish whipped him into a corner and received a boot counter to the face followed by an Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

He ran toward Bobby who made him stop and screamed: "PUNCH-OUT!" before punching him in the face. He tried to do the same with Austin, but he chopped his chest.

Bobby still screamed: "PUNCH-OUT!" and punched him in the face, but Austin Superkicked his head and applied a Tiger Suplex, but Joystick who climbed a top turnbuckle jumped on him with his Angry Bird Splash.

He then started smashing both Jimmy and Austin together before running in the ropes, receiving a knee strike in the stomach from Jimmy, a Superkick to the head from Austin, a Gutbuster from Jimmy and a clothesline from Austin that made do a huge flip.

They then tried to irish whip Joystick in the ropes, but he reversed, ducked a double clothesline and hit both of them with a Backlfip Kick. Bobby then applied his Game Revolution on Jimmy.

Austin tried to Superkick him, but Bobby caught his foot and Joystick Superkicked him instead. Bobby screamed: "3 STAR PUNCH!" before punching his head and applying Ablama Slam/Backstabber combination with Joystick.

Bobby then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Moonsault before screaming: "FINISH HIM!" and they applied the Fatality! (Gory Bomb/ diving somersault cutter combination) with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Bobby Gamer and Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

The two gamers celebrated before shaking hands with Austin Perkins and Jimmy Awesome.

"That was an unbelievable match! Classic no doubt!" Joey exclaimed.

"Great performance from both the Arcaders and those HCW rookies. Even if they didn't win, Aarichio can be proud of them!" Bobby said.

 **So? How you find the HCW talents so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(We Are!)**

"The following contest is shceduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, representing Air Tokyo, SHINJI HONDA!"

He arrived under cheers and had a Japanese painting on half of his face. He clapped in fans' hands on his way to the ring where he removed his jacket.

 **(I Wanna Party - Will. I Am.)**

"And his opponent, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO MORALES!"

He is a black guy with Brazil flag designed panties and boots. He clapped in fans' hands and got into the ring where he looked at Shinji. They shook hands before the ref called for the bell.

They locked hands and Pedro made an arm twist with Shinji's arm before doing a snapemare and grabbing him in a headlock which Shinji quickly evaded and twisted Pedro's arm.

The two men then made a series of locks, flips and reversal until they stopped and the crowd cheered for them.

Shinji locked Pedro in a headlock and he pushed him in the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Shinji smirked at him as Pedro was amazed.

Shinji then grabbed his waist and they started exchanging turns grabbing the other's waist until Pedro locked his arm. However, Shinji flipped and twisted Pedro's again.

Pedro untwisted his arm and did a leg sweep to Shinji before running in the ropes and jumping above him with a 450 and caught him with an arm drag before Shinji caught him with one of his own.

He then ran into the ropes and Pedro almost caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl, but he landed on his feet and tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick which Pedro ducked and tried to hit a chop which Shinji ducked and pushed him in a corner.

Pedro jumped up above Shinji and caught him with a Backlfip Headscissors Takedown. He then tried to hit a dropkick which Shinji dodged.

He then tried to kick Pedro while he was sitting, but he dodged and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji caught Pedro with a flipping roll-up.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Both men glared at each other for a moment before Pedro grabbed Shinji's waist transitioned into a headlock, but got pushed with the ropes. However, he refused to let go of Shinji's head.

He kept smashing Pedro's stomach and tried to push him with the ropes, but he still won't let him go. He finally managed to push Pedro back only to get knocked down by a shoulder block.

He then ran into the ropes and ducked Pedro twice before this last one grabbed his waist and got reversed. Pedro gave an elbow strike to the side of Shinji's head followed by an European Uppercut before Shinji kicked his chest so hard he fell back.

As Pedro rested in a corner, Shinji charged at him and got pushed up onto the apron where he blocked a smash from Pedro and slapped his face. He then hit Pedro with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

As Pedro retreated outside, Shinji jumped up on the outside corner before going for a Diving Moonsault which Pedro dodged by getting back into the ring and jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then putted Shinji back in and got on the apron before hitting Shinji with a Springboard Forearm Smash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro chopped Shinji's chest two times to make him fall before stomping on his head. Shinji tried to fight back with blows to Pedro's head and a spin kick to his guts.

He then tried to kick him, but he grabbed his leg and slapped his chest hard. He then went for a suplex, but Shinji landed on his feet and grabbed his waist, only to receive a elbow smash to the head.

He then ran into the ropes and received a violent dropkick to the head. Both men were laying down for a moment as the crowd was chanting: "This is wrestling!"

As they both got back up, they started exchanging blows until Shinji dodged and started giving a series with strikes, slaps and kicks until Pedro fallen.

He tried to kick the sitting Pedro who dodged once more and jumped on him with a Standing Moonsault instead with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Pedro rested in a corner, Shinji charged at him and received a double boot counter to the face. He charged at Shinji who caught him with an Exploder Suplex.

As Pedro retreated outside, Shinji did an impressing moment by running onto the top rope and jumping outside on him with a Diving Moonsault. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Shinji brought him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shinji tried to set Pedro for his Elevated Powerbomb, but he slipped between his legs, pushed him in the ropes and caught him with a Michinoku Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro couldn't believe it. He charged at Shinji in a corner, but he dodged and received an elbow smash to the face from Pedro who then got on the top turnbuckle, but Shinji caught him with an Hurricanrana that made him flip and land on his feet.

Pedro then charged at Shinji and elbow striked his head really hard. However, Shinji surprisingly hit him back with a Backflip kick to the top of his head.

He then grabbed the stunned Pedro and finally applied his Elevated Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, SHINJI HONDA!"

The crowd cheered as the Japanese and Brazilian athlete shook hands.

"That was awesome! Great display by both Honda and Morales!" Bobby said.

"That proves that no matter where you're from, you can be a great wrestler!" Joey added.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is the main event of the eve night and is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He calmly walked to the ring without his title belt and removed his jacket, waiting for his opponent.

 **(Till I Collpase)**

"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, "The Mexican lone Wolf" MATT LOPEZ!"

The lights went off and a wolf howl was haerd. After 10 seconds, the lights came back and Matt was kneeling in the middle of the stage. He started walking toward the ring without interacting with his numerous fans and got on a top turnbuckle to remove his hoodie before letting out a howl and getting into the ring.

"For those of you who don't know this HCW rookie, here's a few interesting facts about him: He started training to be an MMA fighter since 15, but he started training at wrestling when a friend recommended him do it, so he goes in and so this way started his way in wrestling. He only wrestled at a team once at his beginings, but he stopped when his partner leaved him to be beaten up by his rivals, and since that day he never have been wrestling in a team. As for his accomplishments, he has been 1 time CMLL World Light Heavyweight champion, 1 time CMLL World Heavyweight champion, 2 times IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion, 1 time winner of Best of the Super Juniors, and 1 time PWG World champion." Joey said.

The ref called for the bell and both men locked into a clinch and Matt grabbed TJ's waist to put him down before flipping him into a headlock. Soon, TJ pushed him with the ropes and got knocked down with a shoulder tackle.

Matt then ran into the ropes and got caught by three arm drags. They were about to go for another clinch, but Matt kicked TJ's guts instead and followed with multile European Uppercuts to his chin.

He then ran into the ropes and TJ ducked him twice before hitting his dropkick. He then smashed Matt's head on a corner and gave him many blows.

Matt fought back by putting him in the corner and gave him many blows before irish whipping him in another corner and charged, but TJ moved out, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose.

TJ then got out on the apron and hit Matt with a Springboard Forearm Smash followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

TJ ran into the ropes and received a shoulder tackle that caused him to fall outside the ring. Matt followed and smashed TJ against the security barricade before bringing him back in.

As he got on the apron, TJ hit him with a dropkick to knock him off it. He then took momentum and jumped outside on Matt with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought Matt back in and applied a Side Walking Backbreaker followed by a body slam and a running knee drop to the head.

He tried to get Matt back up and received a smash to the face before Matt ran into the ropes and kicked his face. He then hit TJ with a Pelé Kick.

He didn't stopped there and hit a second one. As TJ was on his belly, Matt smashed his head on the mat multiple times.

He then got on top of TJ and smashed his head viciously. He then irish whipped TJ in the ropes and caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by a Shining Wizzard and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped TJ in the ropes and hit a knee strike to his stomach before following with a body slam. He putted him in a corner and smashed his head with European Uppercuts three times before lifting him up on the corner and going for s Superplex which TJ reversed into Sitout Reverse Suplex Slam.

After getting back up, both men started exchanging blows until Matt got the upper hand with European Uppercuts and ran into the ropes to receive a Spin kick to the head from TJ.

He followed with two clotheslines before getting pushed into a corner and Matt charged at him, only to receive TJ's boot to the face. He then applied a Blue Thunder Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ applied a suplex transitioned into a Neckbreaker and Matt kicked his guts afterward before pushing him into a corner and applying a German Suplex.

He wanted to go for another, but TJ reversed it and applied a German Suplex that made Matt land on his belly. He tried to follow with a discuss clothesline which Matt ducked and applied a German Suplex that also made him land on his belly.

He then tried to get him back up, but TJ hit a sudden Enzuigiri to the side of his head. Matt went in a corner and TJ was about to charge him with a Jump Clothesline, but Martin caught him with a Corner Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He was about to go for his Gran Final (Brainbuster), but TJ managed to reverse it into a DDT. He then tried to apply his Cradle Piledriver, but Matt made him backflip, but TJ made a Sunset Flip and Matt grabbed TJ's foot in a Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock).

TJ soon managed to flip and sending him crash into the corner. Matt tried to charge TJ into the opposite corner, but he countered with his shoulder and caught him with a Diving Moonsault into a Reverse DDT with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As TJ climbed a top turnbuckle, Matt got there and made him fall before jumping on him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed TJ's foot and locked in the Achille Pain once more. TJ reached for the ropes to force the break and grabbed Matt's legs to lock in the Sharpshooter.

After 20 seconds, Matt grabbed TJ's damaged foot and applied the Achille Pain again, forcing him to break the Sharpshooter. After a moment, TJ had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner, MATT LOPEZ!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as TJ took his belt and left angrily.

"TJ could show some sportsmanship." Joey remarked.

"He is a champion and got beaten by a HCW rookie. That's pretty painful." Bobby said.

"Aaricho well trained him, that's all. Anyways, thanks for joining us for the first ever UCW Special Show, ladies and gentlemen and we hope to see you soon!"

 **Did you enjoyed it?**

 **I want to point something out: due to my large roster, I won't be accepting OCs anymore. However, if you want your OC to participate at the next Super Show (which I remind have nothing to do with the current storylines) you can send it. Also, I use the Super Shows to show members of my roster who doesn't get enough time.**

 **Except that, how did you find HCW's rookies performance?**


End file.
